The Interview
by mixxymae59
Summary: want to know more about your favorite ghoul ? the highschool ghoul fanclub knows they do ! that exactly why they sent a poor innocent club member to the crazy world of the ghouls with only touka kirishima as her shield ! how will she survive ? its unknown but if you want to know then read :D (highschool AU) (bits and pieces of touka x kaneki)


A/N: Tokyo ghoul! :D :D

NO OFFICIAL PAIRING! BITS AND PIECES OF KANEKI AND TOUKA ONLY

Main characters: touka, Haru (OC) Ayato, kaneki

AYAAAAATOOOOOOO !

Disclaimer: Tokyo ghoul does not belong to me … :'(

-THE PLAN-

Tokyo Academy (6:30 AM)

It was still early and only a few students were inside the school probably doing assignments and chores but other than that the school's lot was empty

Well almost ….

A group of girls went up the stairs of the academy hurriedly and swiftly stalked off towards to a vacant classroom at the other end of the hall or otherwise known as the 'FANCLUB ROOM' it was a room located at the east side of the 1st floor of the school .it wasn't that special, it had the proper size and it looked organized except for some pictures laying on the floor and some of the tables but other than that it was neat and tidy

That room was soon filled with 20 girls chatting among themselves as they took their respective seats

A girl stepped in front and looked around ready to start their activity but it none seemed ready to listen to her

"Cough"

More chatting

"Cough cough"

The noise increased

"Cough coughs COOUGH"

No one batted an eye

SLAM

Every head turned to the one infront

The girl infront tsked before putting a hand on her hip

"I finally caught your attention ladies, so could I start our meeting today?" the girl said sarcastically

The subordinates bowed their heads, faces red, embarrassed

"Yes Rin-sama"

"please forgive us"

Rin only sighed before taking out a large chart and posting it on the board

She turned around and scanned the members

She narrowed her eyes before pointing at the girl at the back

"You what is your name?"

The girl's eyes widened before shakily stood up and faced their leader

"Haru mashima, Rin-sama" rin walked towards her before playing with haru's brown locks

"Who is your target?"

"Ay-Ayato Kirishima-kun"

Rin just nodded before going back to the front and took out a picture of Ayato before scanning it

She turned to haru

"Well haru-Chan I have an assignment for you" rin said boredly looking at her nails

All heads whipped to the front

And came the protests

"Whaatt? but rin-sama that's unfair"

"What about me?"

"She's nothing special!"

Haru flinched and bit her lip

'do they really need to be so loud'

Rin looked at them with pure annoyance and growled

"SILENCE!" rin banged her hands on the desk again silencing the complaints

"Now haru I have question for you?"

"What is it rin-sama?" haru asked shakily

"How well do you know Ayato Kirishima?"

"well…. Very well ma'am ,I suppose"

"Alright, whats is his foot size?"

"I don't know"

"What kind of coffee does he like?"

"I don't know"

'_Whispers'_ …

"All right haru take your seat" Rin said before looking up to her club mates

"Ladies what is 'The Ghoul fanclub'?" rin asked stepping forward

A ravenette bravely raised her hand and spoke out loud

"The ghoul fanclub is a club or organization of the school that supports or idolizes the school's ghouls/the trouble makers, each member should have a major target or in other words their #1 ghoul which they support the most" the girl said smugly before taking her seat

"Correct, but how can we support them if we don't know them very well?"

Silence

"exactly ,That's where haru comes In ,she'll will gather imformation then after that she'll the imformation she got to us" rin said looking haru in the eyes

Haru gulped

A hand rose up

"But aren't there a lot of ghouls here in the academy? How will she get it all?"

Rin grinned before pointing at the chart

"Haru will only get information about these posted on the board so if your ghoul isn't there then go look for your information yourselves" rin said pointing at the chart

Whines were heard

"what about my ghoul ?!"

"so unfair !"

"add mine rin-sama !"

Rin just glared and the whole room became silent

Haru shuddered

'why do we have such a scary leader' Haru thought Before taking notice of the chart

_1. Kaneki ken _

_2. Ayato Kirishima _

_3._ _Nishiki Nishio_

_4._ _Tsukiyama Shuu_

'famous and well known ghouls' haru sighed

"Oh yeah, haru you have to report back after 1 week or else you will receive a punishment"

Haru tensed

'_1 week only?' haru twitched _

Rin chuckled sensing haru's distress

"Don't worry you will only ask one person but you'll get the information you need"

Every pair of eyes stared at their leader in confusion and curiosity

"Who is it?" haru asked unsurely

"Touka Kirishima"

"Aya-Ayato-kun's elder sister?" haru asked turning red

'_Ayato-kun'_

"Yup! Isn't it great? You might have the opportunity to talk to him in PERSON" rin grinned

Haru opened her mouth to object when rin beat her to it

"You can't deny it, I told her to meet up with you this afternoon after classes in Anteiku shop "

Haru froze

RINGGGGGGGGGGGG

"All right ladies time for classes, you are dismissed" rin shouted getting her bag and heading out, the club members following her

Haru just stared at the board dazed

Before slamming her head on her desk

'_WHYYY ME?!'_

And it's done :D nice or not?

Did you guys understand what the 'ghoul fanclub mean?'

And if any of you guys think I'll make Ayato and haru a pairing ,don't worry I promise I won't !

Reviews are appreciated

Tnx

JA NE


End file.
